Application developers and service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling applications and delivery platforms. One area of interest has been providing users with methods for limiting the amount of power consumed by user devices (e.g., mobile devices) that employ the applications. For example, many applications are configured to perform various network tasks, activate the sensors of the user device, persistently monitor user activity or perform various other run-time operations that may significantly drain the battery power of the device. Typically, users are not aware of the power utilization of the application until after it has been loaded onto their device and executed by the operating system.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing power utilization information for one or more operational states of an application across different operating systems.